


向死而生

by CCFourteen



Category: Rebuild of Evangelion | Evangelion: New Theatrical Edition
Genre: Kawoshin - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCFourteen/pseuds/CCFourteen
Relationships: Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Nagesa Kaworu/Ikari Shinji
Kudos: 8





	向死而生

国中一年级的时候，是记得有个同学叫薰的。姓氏什么的早就记不清了，但这么个人是的确存在过。薰是我们班最受欢迎的男生，他那天然的银色短发总是成为视线的焦点——他的眼睛是红色的吗，像是Ruby一样，隔壁邻居家的Ruby（狗）眼睛就没有这么漂亮了，真是遗憾啊。  
薰和我是同桌，他总有同龄人不相称的成熟，嗯，是很温柔的人，但又有些孩童的恶趣味。他会把便当里的鳗鱼给我，同时也会偷吃我很喜欢的牛奶冰淇淋——每次都能被我抓住，薰会做出委屈的表情说：“就一口，真嗣君，最后一口啦。”我老拿他没办法，只好看着他吃完杯底的冰淇淋，偶尔他会喂我吃几口，奇怪的是，老师从没发现过冰箱少了几盒冰淇淋。  
很多女生想和薰谈恋爱，我不止一次在拐角处看见扎着羊角辫的同班或不同班的女孩红着脸递上自己做的便当，低头大喊一声：“薰君，请和我交往吧！”薰从没答应过谁，他偷偷对我说那都是一些小屁孩，连“爱”是什么都不知道。我问薰什么是“爱”，他眨了眨眼不说话了。  
对于一个十一二岁的孩子来说，“爱”的概念很模糊嘛。老师说父母对你亲密的温情就是“爱”，但父亲从没对我做过亲密的事。我住在美里小姐家，从出生开始抚养我的就是她。每个月定期见父亲一面，我不知道他是做什么的，他永远都是冷冰冰的，我从没敢接近过他。母亲应该是去世了，不然她应该会打几个电话给我……想到这里，我突然意识到我和他人是不一样的，因为我没有“爱”，这是多么令人心碎的事。我躲着美里小姐哭了一晚上，第二天红着眼睛去学校。  
薰问我怎么了，于是我告诉了他原委，结果那家伙可恶地笑了。我有些生气，但他居然在我脸上飞快地亲了下，我愣住了，他又凑过来在我嘴唇上亲了一下，然后慢悠悠地说：“这样你就获得‘爱’了。”“爱就是亲吻。”我脱口而出，薰笑了，是呀，但你只有和我亲吻的时候才有双倍的爱哦。我算了算，二乘二是四，于是我也飞快地亲了薰两下，所有的一切都明亮起来了，我拥有了四倍的爱。  
之后我和薰的关系亲密了起来，放学时我们会背着书包一起坐电车回家。薰家要坐到最后一站，但他会陪我一起下车，然后送我到家门口，趁美里小姐开门前走掉。我喜欢这种亲密的关系——也许我是知道薰如此爱我而为了获得更多倍的“爱”才去爱上薰吧——这让我羞愧得满脸通红，一种可耻感侵占了我的躯体。每天定期两个吻，这是约定好了的，早上见面时薰会把我抱住在我的脸颊上亲一下；下了电车快要分别时则是我亲吻他——通常是额头或是鼻尖，面对那永远含着笑意的唇瓣，我总有些不好意思。  
“2013年12月25日  
今天是圣诞节，薰送了我一条围巾，在12月东京总是很冷，美里小姐喜欢把我裹成一个球，我看起来又圆又胖。但薰君永远都穿的很少，他看起来一点儿都不冷。天气有时候冻得人眼睛都流泪了，我眼睛会很疼，薰君的眼睛不会流泪，我真羡慕。这个月父亲没按以前的日期来见我呢，提早了些。美里小姐让我们在客厅坐着，父亲不会主动说话，这一次他一反常态，他问我想不想去学大提琴，自由地，他不会约束我。他怎么知道我一直想学大提琴？我连美里小姐也没谈起过，我只和薰说过。但我欣喜得有些语无伦次了，我答应了父亲，这是我第一次看见冷漠的父亲弯了下嘴角——我不知道这算不算微笑，我告诉薰君这个好消息，期盼他能和我一起兴奋起来。可他只是嗯了一声，像往常一样，我甚至看见他眼底透过的忧伤。”  
之后我再也没对薰提过大提琴，他也从没问过——我早该发现的，那时候电车已经进站了，他马上就要走了，我没能发现他紧攥在手心的车票。我是如此迷恋薰的温柔，像爱着这万物般爱着薰，我却没能阻止我的太阳爆炸，我的行星归为星尘，我的爱情像小王子的玫瑰终究会枯萎。宇宙爆炸的那天是星期五，正碰上什么节，大家都去庙里祈福了。薰对我说他今天不准备回家了，很抱歉不能送我回家，我的心脏猛然跳的很快，尽管我不知道为什么——我几乎要窒息了。我说我和你一起走。他歪着头笑了，说好吧。他走在前头，带着我穿过学校后院的树林，里面荆棘肆意生长，在我脸上划破了好几个口子，我有些害怕，我说薰君脸上流血了，好疼。他置若罔闻，继续往前走。我只好握着书包带子追在他身后，树林后面是废弃的木屋，木屋后是一片可见度极低的白雾。我就要哭了，我说薰我们走吧要赶不上电车了——他才终于回头，我看不清他的表情，但他的的确确是微笑的。我发现他的手上全是血，惊慌和心痛交织在一起，我伸出手去触碰他，他却轻轻躲开了。我明明是正对他的，但始终都看不清他的五官，像是罩在一滩黑水中。他开始变得不像我认识的那个“薰”了，我想逃回家，美里小姐该担心了，可我怎么也无法从这唯一的“爱”身边逃离——  
我们隔着沉默站立，我无法控制眼泪从眼眶中涌出来，薰还是微笑着，这一切太叫人难过了，我没擦眼泪，又伸出手说，“我们回家吧。”几乎是哀求了，薰却后退一步，摇了摇头，他哽咽了，“对不起。”  
对不起。他又重复了一遍，然后他往身后那片白雾倒了下去。那东西吞噬了他，像黑夜吃掉日光，像食梦貘吃掉梦魇，又像是从里面伸出无数只手把他拉了进去。我几乎是疯了般尖叫，踉踉跄跄地冲了过去，我想要抓住他。当我穿过那层雾，条件反射地，我停下动作，低头往脚下看去——我踩在悬崖边，前面是黑茫茫的深渊，一片虚无，什么也没有。我愣住在原地很久，有些状况外的茫然，直到我意识到自己应当悲恸的时候，我的眼泪已经浸湿了我的前襟。  
我知道再也不会有人吻着我说爱我了，每天定期的两个吻，交互着的爱意，都失去了。我痛失所爱。那年夏天听不见蝉鸣。

美里小姐给我办了转学手续，我们也搬到横滨去了。空闲的日子多了起来，漫长的孤寂叠加在一起，痛苦得让人想要死去。父亲来看过我，那也是他第一次拥抱我，我却慌乱极了。他蹲下来，我伏在他的肩膀上，能看见小片小片的白发。他该染一下了。老师说父母的温情就是爱，但在父亲怀中，我却从未有过和薰相拥的悸动——父亲和我没有“爱”，从出生开始到现在，甚至是以后，我也不可能感受到他的爱……我深知这一切。“妈妈是去世了吗？”这也是我们第一次谈论这个话题。他扣在我背上的手收紧了，过了一会他才轻声回答。是啊，妈妈很早就去世了。  
她爱我吗？也许吧。  
她爱你吗？也许吧。  
之后他回东京去了，从此以后我再也没见过他。父亲也许和母亲一起去了天国，也许去寻找他自己的安宁了，我不清楚，也未试图明白过。大学毕业后我进了政府举办的慈善乐团，薪水很可观，同时也是份轻松的工作。因为年龄最小，团里的前辈对我也格外关照。过了两年，我从美里小姐家搬到租的单身公寓去了，她出来挽留我，也是那时我才惊觉美里小姐也老了。她不再像以前那样每天喝的醉醺醺的，眼角也多出好几条纹路，那头惹人羡慕的长发也渐渐失去光泽。她会莫名其妙地对我发火，或是一个人坐在沙发上一整天。这么多年，我也没见她有过一个男朋友。  
那天她站在玄关，看我把茶几上的钥匙放进包里——那是我要带走的最后一件东西，在我蹲下来穿鞋的时候，她说真嗣留下来吧。  
我说，房子已经租好了。  
她靠在墙上沉默，我们相对无言，只听得见盛夏的蝉鸣。过了好一会儿，她才说：“我开车送你吧。”我答应了，她去拿放在茶几下面的车钥匙。我和她一起走到停车场，像是在东京上学的时光一样。十年来美里小姐没有换过车，漆已经掉了好几块，发动机的声音震耳欲聋。她单手握着方向盘问我还会回来住吗，我说也许吧。“这么多年你也没找过女朋友呢。”“我不喜欢那种类型啊。”气氛突然变得尴尬，我才意识到是我的话让她误会了。  
也不是那种情况啦……只是没有遇到喜欢的人。  
这样可不行啊，一个人的生活是很孤独的。真想看真嗣早点娶新娘子啊。  
美里小姐这样好像催婚一族诶。  
是吗？人到这个年纪，或多或少都有着“好想看后辈幸福的结婚呢”这样的念头吧？我也不可免俗啦。  
可美里小姐也不是一直没有男朋友吗？这么想来我也可以催催美里小姐嘢……  
我没能说下去。美里小姐突然刹车，她转过头来注视我，眼泪从她美丽多情的眼中汹涌了出来。触电般的，我明白了她的意思，就像她或多或少知道我为什么寻找孤独，我也能感受到某种契合的共鸣。我用力扯出微笑，却控制不住我眼泪掉了下来。她扑进我怀里呜咽，我轻轻拍着她的背。于是胸口的布料湿了，凉意传达到皮肤，是一种冗长的濡湿。  
痛彻心扉。

离开美里小姐后，我独自生活了一段时间。在一次意外中，我的左手手指骨折了。虽然不是永久性损伤，但恢复后也不大灵活了。我也因此从乐团辞职。没有工作的日子并不好过，生活日益拮据，直到我交不起房租。有些羞愧，更多的是内疚，我向美里小姐借了一些钱。她建议我回家住一段时间，我婉拒了，以前乐团的朋友托人在东京帮我找了一份接线员的工作。  
时隔十二年，我才真正意义上重新踏回东京的土地，记忆已经面目全非了。我在事务所附近找了几个网友合租，他们都是刚毕业的实习生，迫不及待地想离开家里探索外面的世界，年轻气盛的模样。有时候他们有点儿吵，但好过东京千百万孤独死去的人。我仍相信生命是有意义的，但只不过是沼泽中挣扎，向死而生罢了。是什么支撑一个十几年都失去爱情的人活下去……仅仅是求生欲而已。哈，多悲哀。  
新工作非常轻松，每天能接到上百个电话并一一回复，也是新奇的体验，我甚至有些享受起这些平静的日子。也有同事调侃我说找个相亲对象吧，一把年纪也不小了。我说我曾经路过了一朵玫瑰，我就再也忘不掉她啦，因为她是全世界独一无二的玫瑰，其他即使相似也不能代替她。  
可我的同事却一本正经地说，为什么你不比喻成狐狸呢，或许你们是彼此驯化的。

那一天是暴雨，我清楚地记得。我没有带伞，下班后只好站在门口等着雨停。堵车堵得可怕，我也没有勇气招一辆TAXI和司机在车上度过整个傍晚——也许还有整个夜晚。东京的交通就和下水道似的，堵上了让人叫苦不迭。气温却骤降好几度，冷得我全身都无意识地颤抖。  
他就是这个时候出现的，出现在我身后，问了一句“你需要伞吗”。我转过头去——我曾想象无数次再次见到他的模样，他也许和以前相差很大，或许没有……但我就是能一眼认出他来，无论在什么时候。他穿着黑色的大衣，手中拿着一把同色的雨伞，微笑着站在我身后。我张了张嘴，想要说些什么，我从没埋怨过他当初以这种方式离开我，即使我独自走过了漫长的十几年，我却仍旧炽热地爱着他……这种缱绻又温柔的感情，又有谁愿意去责怪呢？  
“天气真冷啊……”他笑着说，“你愿意和我去一个温暖的地方吗？”  
“如果你愿意把欠我这么多年的吻还给我，那当然可以。”我哽咽着说。  
“当然。”他低下头来吻我，在人潮汹涌的街上，我们纵情相拥。


End file.
